Donna’s Moment
by shipsandfandoms
Summary: Donna experienced her moment. This fic is based on my edited fake instagram post on twitter (@shipsandfandoms). It’s set on season 1 where Donna is still Harvey’s secretary. One shot.


Hey there!! This is my first time writing fanfiction and I hope you go easy on me haha. I would like to thank fran (@newdarlin) for motivating me to write this fic. Without her, I would not take the plunge and write this fanfiction. I'm really insecure while writing this because I'm scared that nobody will read and like this. But I'll risk it all for Darvey. I hope you really like this and leave a review if you want!! (All grammar mistakes are mine)

Donna's Moment

It's another hectic day at the firm and Harvey Specter's secretary Donna Paulsen is busy accepting calls and making appointments for clients who wants Harvey Specter to be their lawyer.

"Hey Donna, I'm gonna pull an all-nighter later for the case I've been working on. Will you help me?" Harvey said stopping at Donna's desk. It's the first time Donna saw Harvey that day because he was out meeting with clients.

"Sure, Harvey. What do you need me for?" Donna asked looking up from her computer.

"I just need a companion. I don't feel like being alone tonight." He answered shyly.

This is new for Donna. She hasn't seen Harvey this shy when he asks her for a favour. She has known Harvey as this cocky, arrogant and not minding other people's opinion lawyer. And now seeing him so shy makes her question if what Harvey's been showing to other people is just a front and he's a more emotional person deep down.

"Awwww, Harvey Specter asking for a favour nicely? What day is it? I need to mark this special day." Donna said while laughing at Harvey

"Don't push it, Donna. I just need a companion later." Harvey said while marching inside his office.

"Wait, Harvey." Donna called back

"What?" Harvey said while stopping in his tracks and turning around to face her.

"I would like to accompany you and help you tonight." Donna said while smiling at Harvey.

"Thanks, Donna." Harvey smiled back and continued to enter his office.

-

It's past 12 midnight and Harvey and Donna are still in his office working out the case. Donna really wants to go home but she chooses to stay with him because he practically begged her earlier to not leave him alone.

Donna's sitting on the couch sipping on her scotch while observing Harvey. He's not the perfectly dressed Harvey everyone is used to seeing. With his coat gone, tie loosened, dress shirt sleeves folded so that his forearms are for Donna to see and a messy hair, makes Donna think naughty things about him. 'He's so much sexier when he's like that.' Donna muses.

Donna looked at Harvey to see if he's really working and seeing that he is, she snapped a photo of him and stared at the picture with a goofy smile.

"What's got you so smiley there?" Harvey asks her amusingly.

"Nothing." She says while shutting her phone off.

"Donna, do you want to go home? I'm sorry for making you wait here when you could have gone home and sleep." Harvey says and then sipping his scotch. Donna can tell that Harvey is really stressed out and tired already.

"It's fine, Harvey. You should go home too. You look tired and can really use some sleep." Donna said while refilling her and Harvey's glasses with scotch.

"I can't, Donna. This case is really important and if I can't find a loophole in this then I'm screwed." Harvey frustratingly says while sitting back on the couch and covering his face with his hands.

"Harvey, look at me." Donna said while sitting closer to Harvey. Harvey then looks at her.

"I know you can do this, I know you can find the loophole to win this thing. You just need some rest. Your mind is tired and you surely need some sleep. You will never find what you're looking for if you don't have enough rest." Donna said while stroking his arm. "And besides, you're the best closer in New York and the best lawyer I know. You can handle everything." Donna said smiling widely at Harvey.

"Thank you, Donna. You're right. I'm so tired I can't understand what I'm reading. I probably should go home and get some sleep." Harvey said while looking into Donna's eyes.

"You probably should." Donna repeats while looking at Harvey's eyes and glancing at his lips.

"Yes." Harvey said while licking at his lips and also looking at Donna's lips.

Staring at him made her feel things she never knew she would feel again. She remembered the other time and how Harvey is looking at her right now. His eyes dark like he wants to kiss her so bad. It's not lust that she's feeling right now, it's something else.

And then it hit her. She loves Harvey.

You know how people say that you'll realise you love someone during a specific moment. They say that it's spontaneous and unexpected. Donna has read a lot of books with cheesy moments when a character realises that he/she is in love with the other person. In the books, the setting is perfect, the dialogue is perfect and even the narration is perfect.

Donna dreamt that her moment would also be perfect. With sparks flying while kissing the man that she loves. It's what all the books has written, and she expects hers to be perfection and not simple.

But she didn't expected that her moment would happen in the middle of the night, in the firm, while her boss is staring at her.

She realises that she loves him. She loves Harvey Specter.

It's not the way his eyes are glancing at her lips or the close proximity that they share.

But Donna fell in love with the way he looks at her.

_He looks at her like she hung the moon_.

Or so she thought.

Right then and there, she wants to tell him that she loves him. She wants to tell him that she wants to come home with him. She wants to sleep next to him and hold him close.

But Donna remembered her rule.

If she confesses right now, they can't go back to the way things used to be.

_And what if he doesn't feel the same way? It's_ _too_ _big of_ _a_ _risk_, _Donna_. She thought to herself.

"Uhm..." Donna said while avoiding his eyes and moving away from him.

Harvey clears his throat and looks at his hands on his lap.

"I should go." Donna said while standing up and collecting her purse and her coat while Harvey looks at her.

"Good night, Donna. You should take Ray. It's already late." He says.

"How about you?"

"I'll take a cab. I'm fine, I won't have to worry about you if you go with Ray." He says while still looking at her.

"Okay. Good night, Harvey. Don't stay here too long. You should rest." She says looking pointedly at him.

"Yes, Donna. I'll go home immediately." Harvey says while chuckling. "Get home safely." He whispers.

"Sweet dreams, Harvey." Donna says to him one last time before moving out of his office and walking towards the elevator.

She knows that her feelings for Harvey are real and will not change anytime soon. But she thinks that it's better this way. It's better to suffer in silence and keep her feelings to herself than to confess to Harvey and finding out that he doesn't feel the same way. She should be contented with what she and Harvey have right now rather than losing him if she tells him she loves him.

Maybe she'll get used to staring at him wondering what would happen if she kissed him in his office that night or if she said she loves him right then and there. But for now she'll go home, sleep on her big bed and wonder 'what if?'

Sooner or later she'll confess her feelings towards Harvey and tells him that she loves him. But not tonight.


End file.
